Acolytes, The Misfits
by xmen fanatic-aka-I LUV MUTANTS
Summary: The Acolytes lives are a lot worse than you think...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: stuck inside**

It was a horrible rainy dreadful day in the little suburb of Bayville (we're off to a fabulous start XD). Nobody was outside, not even the people who liked this kind of weather. And just like everybody else, John Allerdyce (aka Pyro) sat inside sulking.

"The base is so darn boring! There's like seriously nothing to do, I'm even starting to sound like the little Catty girl at Xavier's academy! Plus the ground is starting to hurt, who'd know sitting on cold hard metal could make you ache so much" Pyro pulled himself up off the ground and looked out of the window, "meh, I can't even be bothered to laugh at that funny looking guy running around in the rain… wait! Is that Remy?"

Remy Lebeau actually, yes it was him. He looked miserable, his signature coat wasn't doing him any justice either, but Pyro had to admit, a miserable Gambit was far funnier than a funny looking man.

And what better way to scare the living daylights out of Remy then to jump out of the window! He'd done it before, Pyro had, not Remy. He'd full on sprinted towards a window once. But the outcome was grim, he spent three days on the floor and another hour calling for help. But that wasn't going to stop Pyro!

Pyro quickly ran to his room to find his winter jacket. He threw everything he owned out on the floor (which was a lot due to constant bribery method created by Magneto to make Pyro behave). He finally found his jacket, crammed inside an old backpack at the back of his wardrobe. He held it up in front of him and smiled triumphantly, then looked around the rest of his room and sighed, "Face it Johnny, you need to have a clean out…"

He sprinted back towards the window he saw Remy through. Fiddling with his jacket as he ran. He reached the window and threw it open, the cold air rushed into the room, John slightly shivered but didn't stop. He dove head first through the window and somersaulted on to the pavement.

"For the love of- what on earth? What was that all about?"

To tell you the truth John Allerdyce isn't a particularly athletic person/mutant. He can run for his life or dodge an attack but other than that he isn't very sporty. Unfortunately his non-athleticness caused him to collide into Remy head first.

"Pyro! What the hell is your problem?" Remy groaned "You could have given me a concussion!"

"Well I didn't! So there is no reason for you to get so upset! I mean it's not like I purposely did it! It's to cold for me to pull pranks" Pyro exclaimed, "That reminds me! Why are you outside in this kind of weather?"

"Why are you jumping out of windows? Not that it's out of the ordinary for you to be doing so but was jumping out of one and on to me really that appropriate?" Remy questioned "Oh! And me being out in this weather will be for me to know and for you to never EVER find out"

"Fine with me! I didn't really care anyway! Can you move though? I can't really move my arm until you move your elbow."

****

**Somewhere else in the base…**

"Stop clickingor you're gonna get us both killed!"

"Stop complaining and then maybe I won't click!"

"Stop talking or I'll click so hard we'll both be killed!"

Due to the unwanted weather the other Acolytes had resorted to videogames to pass the time. But that didn't seem to be going so well.

"It's click, click, click then CLICK! Get it right! Dumbass!" Sabertooth yelled, "If I hated you anymore I could probably choke you right now on the spot!"

"There you go again! Lashing out! This is the first time I have ever played a silly videogame and you expect me to memorise every single control you tell me?" Mastermind crossed his arms and put the controller in his lap, "and now you're pulling a face! I hate that face! It's ugly; in fact there is one other thing that's uglier… you smiling! Brrrr sends shivers up my spine, whenever you smile it usually means death and death and mastermind don't mix!"

Sabertooth grinned and that sent Mastermind into a fit of spasms, every inch of him was shaking, Colossus sat down next to him and held him steady. "Sabertooth, please don't be to awful. Poor Justin here is scared stiff, you really must be more considerate." Sabertooth just shrugged "old mind mixer's a chicken, not my fault he's like that" Sabertooth turned back to the television and continued playing, "now, if you're done nursing little baby mind mixer back to full health do you think you could take his place? It's boring by myself, since I already beat this game sixty two times."

****

**Done! First one eva!** Well then, that wasn't so bad! I'll keep trying to make more chapters if people like them! I luv typing! So yea! Go Acolytes!

P.S if people are gonna be mean and say how OOC the characters are… be my guest! It's part of my plan so… yea! BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay next one is finished! Sorry people who own x men! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! I'm not that imaginative…**

**Chapter 2: terrified **

Sabertooth grinned and that sent Mastermind into a fit of spasms, every inch of him was shaking, Colossus sat down next to him and held him steady. "Sabertooth, please don't be to awful. Poor Jason here is scared stiff, you really must be more considerate." Sabertooth just shrugged "old mind mixer's a chicken, not my fault he's like that" Sabertooth turned back to the television and continued playing, "now, if you're done nursing little baby mind mixer back to full health do you think you could take his place? It's boring by myself, since I already beat this game sixty two times."

Colossus sat down next to Sabertooth and took the controller off Mastermind, "sixty two times! Wow, that's got to be a new record, you should write that down."

Sabertooth sighed and frowned "I would but I ain't got no pen and paper so it looks as though we'll just have to forget all about it."

"About what?"

"Go away Pyro, Magneto isn't here right now and that means he can't protect you. Keep talking and that neck of yours just might accidently break." Sabertooth didn't even bother to look at Pyro's reaction. He already knew what it would look like.

"b-but I thought you said you weren't gonna threaten me like that anymore!" Pyro yelled "ya' big hairy waste'a space!"

At this point Gambit had walked into the room, he glanced back and fourth between Pyro and Sabertooth before thinking up a plan. He spotted Pyro's jacket slung over the back of a chair and using his old thieving skills snatched up the jacket without a second thought. He crept over to the television and held the jacket tightly then as soon as he was sure his plan would work he started.

He dangled the jacket in front of the screen and screamed "Hahaha! Look sabey! You can't see!" Gambit was doing his best to sound like Pyro, he was failing but Sabertooth seemed fooled, "Hahaha! But of course you can't look 'cause you can't see!"

Then without warning he ducked behind the TV and dragged Pyro into his spot. Then, he bolted, out of the living room down the hall and into his bedroom. Locking the door.

The remaining acolytes in the living room stood there (or sat) with confused expressions. Pyro open and closed his mouth trying to say something, he looked like an incredibly gorgeous goldfish finding it hard to breath, and Mastermind and Colossus remained on the ground pulling peculiar faces.

"I'm gonna kill you pipsqueak!" Sabertooth bared his teeth and roared "You can't run, you can't hide, and you won't even be able to find help! I will stop at nothing to avenge my videogame!"

**10 minutes later **

"You're lazy."

"He's too quick, I mean, I can keep up with wolverine, no sweat, but Pyro! No, way he's a different story."

"You still could have tried harder."

"Look Colossus! No one asked for your opinion so just shut your trap!"

"Fine."

Colossus left Sabertooth alone to be grumpy and decided it was time to find Pyro and tell him he was safe. Piotr found a sock, a pillow, a tamagotchi, a phone and a sandwich but no Pyro. Colossus became worried, he was worried because when Pyro is scared he does stupid things like, set things on fire or blow things up or jump out windows. But Colossus didn't have to worry for long because he heard the faintest whimpering coming from beneath the floor. "That's either a possum or a very terrified Pyromaniac, I'm going with maniac." Piotr lifted the floor up carefully making sure he didn't bend too much. And then he pulled Pyro out by his shirt collar.

"Can't-breath-let-go…" Pyro pulled at his collar gasping for air, "P-please!"

"Hold still Pyro, I will put you down when you stop kicking me"

"S-stopped"

"Now I shall put you down."

"Thanks a bunch"

"You're welcome."

"You ever heard of sarcasm? I was just being sarcastic."

"Yes, I realized that, and I chose to ignore it."

Pyro stuck is tongue out and frowned, he wasn't happy with Remy for pulling such a mean trick on him and getting him almost killed by Sabey. And now a tin can was back-chatting him. He turned his back to Colossus and stalked down the hall. All that trouble to find a hiding place that no one would think of and Colossus has to go and find him. He was dead meat now.

Remy saw Pyro at the end of the hall and decided it was time to go back to his room. If Pyro caught him with his lighter or flamethrower in reach he was in big trouble. Gambit began to walk in the opposite direction when out of the blue an Australian accent sounded up from behind him. "Remy? Is that you? Why did you get me in so much trouble?" Gambit spun around and smiled nervously, but then he saw Pyro's face and all his fears evaporated into thin air. Pyro was expressionless aside from the little hint of craziness he actually looked normal. Remy sighed and ruffled his hair "You know Pyro; it's not good to make your enemies suffer. Whatever your thinking of doing to me, do it now, because it will be less painful if I know about it"

"Remy… I'm not going to assault you or anything so stop trying to make me feel awkward"

"Oh god Pyro, you dirty minded fool. I'm just saying if you plan to set me on fire or something, do it now!"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the X men/Acolytes in this story! Now my peoples read on!

**Chapter 3: Swearing **

"Remy… I'm not going to assault you or anything so stop trying to make me feel awkward"

"Oh god Pyro, you dirty minded fool. I'm just saying if you plan to set me on fire or something, do it now!"

"I am so not dirty minded! Yuck, you're to gross! I was only thinking that 'cause 'ya got all nervous and stuff!"

"Oh… OH! Right, well sorry then"

An explosion rocked the entire base, and Pyro and Gambit flashed worried looks towards each other before sprinting around the corner.

**5 minutes ago in another part of the base…**

"I've said it once I'll say it again, SHUT UP!"

"Magneto! You can't say that! It's rude!"

"Don't you even dare to try that one on me Sabertooth! I heard the cussin' coming out of your mouth this morning!"

"Name one rude thing I said"

"I will not talk about swearing with you! You're old enough to know that it is bad, and will not be talked about in my office."

"Alright then, no swearing, can do, now like I was saying, can I borrow some money…?"

"OUT!"

Sabertooth dragged himself out of the office and glared daggers over his shoulder, "you're a real dipstick boss, and you know that right?" Magneto gave him a small salute and slammed the door so hard the entire base shook.

Gambit and Pyro skidded round the corner and faced Sabertooth. "Was that an earthquake? Is Lance Alvers coming over! Oh! He and I are good mates! We can do all sorts of fun things like-"Pyro bounced up and down on the spot and had to pause in between to catch his breath.

Sabertooth sighed heavily; he would need a good 12 gallons of milk before he began to feel sane again. "hush up pipsqueak, you're boyfriend hasn't come to visit, but I feel it's time we need to visit them, I need something to hit and because Wolverine is constantly dodging my attacks I suppose a wall in that Brotherhood dump would have to do."

Gambit raised an eyebrow, "you want to punch a hole through their wall?"

"Better than punching a hole through runty over there," Sabertooth snarled at Pyro.

Remy stood protectively in front of Pyro, "Easy tough, gruff and buff, we don't want anybody getting hurt…"

"What the heck does gruff mean?"

"How would I know? It rhymed!"

Sabertooth rolled his eyes dramatically trying to get the message to Gambit all he got back was a shrug. Defeated he turned and walked towards the garage. Hoping not to be followed.

He reached the door and swung it open; he could hear the footsteps behind him he just wanted to wait a bit so he could freak them all out when they thought they had finally tricked him.

He searched the vehicles to find the appropriate one. A tank probably wouldn't blend in very well with Bayville traffic and a smashed up Lamborghini might shock a few bystanders. Flame boys car was pretty slick but since the tree incident it hadn't really been that drivable for the past three weeks. It was either the minivan or the motorbike.

"I think the minivan would be best," Mastermind said, "All together we're to fat to fit on a motorbike."

Sabertooth spun around and roared, "who asked you? I am not fat! And altogether we would fit on a motorbike because I would make you fit!"

"I-I'm sorry! I can't help it!" Mastermind clutched on to Colossus and Colossus shifted awkwardly. "It's not my fault!"

"'Course not…."

Sabertooth stepped past Colossus and the other Acolytes and clutched the minivan keys. "Five seconds and that's it, whoever's not in the car by then will have to answer to it's tires running over their stomach."

Afraid of the gruesome outcome they might each have in store, they clambered into the minivan and pulled the door shut.

"I call shotgun!" Remy jumped into the driver's seat and put his hand out for the keys.

Sabertooth held the keys more tightly and bared his teeth, "Move or I'll shoot you with a gun"

"What? You thought you might just shoot me with a potato?"

"I betcha' don't want to find out."

**In the car…**

Remy had been pushed all the way to the last seat right at the back of the car. He sat with an angry frown plastered to his face. Colossus had told him to stop sulking but Remy gave him the good old "talk to the card 'cause the fabulously shaped head ain't listening." Colossus hadn't liked that one bit but chose not to comment.

Pyro loosened his seat belt and twisted around to face Remy, "Jeez Louis, Remmers! Would 'ya lighten up? It's still raining but that's no reason to be upset, and I was wondering… why were you outside in the rain? I mean it's not the best weather for a stroll in the park really. So what were you doing?" Remy shrugged casually "I cannot say for that would break my promise."

"He was with Rogue"

Gambit nearly choked, and Pyro giggled like a girl. Mastermind smiled evilly, he had found the perfect way to seek revenge on everyone he hated, and he hated everyone. So the list wasn't so close to being finished.

"So what were you doing with Rogue?" Pyro grinned and raised his eyebrows up and down, "don't feel embarrassed, we all know that you have a thing for her."

Remy's mouth hung open, "You make me sick! I can't lay a finger own her! Let alone go near her!"

"That never stopped you in the past!" Pyro clapped his hands happily, "So now you can't give us anymore excuses!"

**Yay! Another one is finished! **So that's 3 down! And another (however many I choose) to go! Reviews pweaze! Only if you want to!


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the mutants in this story! Or anywhere else for that matter!**

**Chapter 4: Bad idea**

"So what were you doing with Rogue?" Pyro grinned and raised his eyebrows up and down, "don't feel embarrassed, we all know that you have a thing for her."

Remy's mouth hung open, "You make me sick! I can't lay a finger own her! Let alone go near her!"

"That never stopped you in the past!" Pyro clapped his hands happily, "So now you can't give us anymore excuses!"

"Well I have plenty of excuses up my sleave, so you can forget about an explanation!"

"You just admitted you needed excuses to hide the truth! I am being so smart right now!"

Colossus saw the burning rage underneath Remy's blank expression. And decided it was time for John to stop talking. He clutched Pyro's mouth and held it shut. Pyro licked Colossus' hand and wriggled out of his iron grip (literally). "Oh! God! Yuck! That's disgusting! You little brat!" Colossus unbuckled his seatbelt and lunged for Pyro, shaking the entire car in the process. The minivan swerved and turned sharply before gaining balance once again. Sabertooth growled at the drivers outside who swore and flipped the bird towards him.

"ASSAULT! ASSAULT!" Pyro shoved at Colossus who clutched on to his arm and gave him a Chinese rope burn. "OWWWWW!"

Mastermind screamed and held on to his door, "Stop fighting! Please! The entire car is gonna topple over and I bet my mind powers that I'm gonna be the first to die!"

Xavier's mansion finally came into view. Sabertooth breathed a sigh of relief, as did Gambit. The Brotherhood was just around the corner, and so was their freedom. Sabertooth sped up, sending Colossus and Pyro flying towards the back of the vehicle. Mastermind quickly reached over and pressed the automatic boot open button. The two squabbling mutants got launched out of the back of the car and on to the pavement.

"You probably should have thought that through." Remy said sceptically.

"Well Colossus will probably dent the ground more than himself and Pyro is quite good at falling from things so he'll probably survive."

Sabertooth nodded slowly, not really paying any attention to anyone. He was regretting the idea of coming to the Brotherhood boarding house.

Pietro was a white-haired speedy mutant with an undying love for all things Pietro. (That is not a typo!) He was arguing with a smaller slimier mutant named Toad. They were yelling at the top of their lungs and were getting louder by the minute.

When Sabertooth finally stopped at the boarding house he could hear them both quite clearly. Pietro started with the first complaint…

"What do you call this!"

"I call it my bed!"

"And what is it doing hanging halfway out the window!"

"Ask lance! Yo! I'm not responsible for this! I can't lift beds out of windows!"

"If you put your mind to it I bet YOU could do anything!"

"What's that supposed to mean? Yo!"

"You know exactly what it means! You are a liar! You must have annoyed Lance enough for him to shake your bed out of the window!"

"Well that means its Lance's fault! Not mine!"

"Grrrrr! You're so frustrating!"

Pietro sped away and Toad mumbled something about white hair and suicide.

Sabertooth hopped out of the car shaking his head and swung the minivans keys around his middle finger. Remy looked hypnotized by them, Sabertooth shrugged and threw him the keys. "You can drive, princess, I'm sick of driving that death trap." Gambit jumped and caught the keys with his hand "terrible throw, fantastic catch." He leaned back and looked as though he thought a tree might be where he was leaning. He toppled over and brushed the side of the minivan with his hand all he heard was a scream and an explosion.

**4 hours later **

"Que? Où sont je?"

"English please, drama queen."

"I will not translate anything for you, ya' big fur ball!"

"Touchy, Touchy! I think I like you better unconscious."

"Save me the irony for someone who cares…"

Sabertooth swung his hand up in the air but it was caught by a hand twice as big. Freddy didn't show much concern for many people but Gambit didn't need to be hit in the head just after he had concussed himself a few hours earlier. "Big mistake fatty" Sabertooth twisted around and dropkicked Freddy. Resulting in Sabertooth bouncing backwards and landing butt first in an old broken couch. Freddy shrugged and walked upstairs, "called unmovable for a reason."

At that convenient moment Pyro burst through the door, followed closely by Colossus. Pietro and the rest of the brotherhood ran in to the room, panicking about the broken door and freaking out about the Pyro maniac in their living room. "I knew we'd find them here! See colossus! I knew it! You wouldn't listen, you said "yes John they are at the Boarding house" but I knew I was right! Wait… you agreed… oh darn it! Somebody help me! I just confused myself!"

Remy stood up and rocked from side to side. Obviously gravity wasn't quite working well for him. Sabertooth pulled himself out of the old couch but a spring didn't seem to want to let go. He swore at it and pulled at it but it wouldn't budge. Then he turned to the brotherhood and his fellow Acolytes. Smiled and roared so loudly that the white dinner plates at Xavier's mansion shook. He tugged the spring one last time and it ripped part of his cloak off. He stormed out of the boarding house and roared again when he saw the remains of the minivan that Remy had blown up.

Mastermind stepped carefully down the stairs, "one at a time" he kept saying to himself, "one at a time."

"More like three at a time! Run, run, run!"

Remy had gained his balance and was dragging Mastermind down the stairs by his collar. "Run faster! You need to move your legs to run! If Sabertooth comes back and we're not all gone… we die!"

Mastermind's eyes popped out of his head, "so you mean that tractor sound I heard was Sabertooth yelling!"

"In a manner of speaking… YES!"

**Fourth chapter up! **Yay! Try to review! But only if you want to! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer! I say! **I don't own any of the mutants in this story! (I was gonna type "I don't own a single mutant in this story!" but that would mean I'd own all the couples!)

**Chapter 5: nobody cares**

Remy had gained his balance and was dragging Mastermind down the stairs by his collar. "Run faster! You need to move your legs to run! If Sabertooth comes back and we're not all gone… we die!"

Mastermind's eyes popped out of his head, "so you mean that tractor sound I heard was Sabertooth yelling!"

"In a manner of speaking… YES!"

"Well then what are you waiting for! Carry me faster!"

Mastermind counted the steps Remy was taking in 1…2...3 intervals. Lance saw them rocketing down the stairs and put his arm in front of the door. "Where do you think you're going?" he said sarcastically, "you can't go just yet, Sabertooth would want to say goodbye." Remy stopped at the bottom of the stairs and smiled, "no, he would want to break our necks, now if you don't mind I would like to leave." He smiled his sweetest smile, and Lance let him pass, "Au revoir Avalanche." And with a flick of his finger, Remy was off. Jogging towards the road, but not without great difficulty. Mastermind clung on to his cloak like a leech, he didn't blink his eyes, not once and Lance slowly backed away from the door. As if living with Toad wasn't bad enough, he didn't need a scrawny old mutant staring at him.

Remy made his way down the road, shoving mastermind off his shoulder as he went. He didn't know where the other mutants had gone but Colossus is constantly complaining about loud noises hurting his ears so Sabertooth's roaring probably would have bugged him.

There was a swishing sound and before Gambit could figure out what was going on a large part of his cloak fell to pieces. "What the- hey! What the heck! Argh! How on earth! Who ripped my cloak!"

"I did, and that's not all I'll do if you don't tell me what you're doing around this side of town," A tall mutant stood before Gambit, his signature claws poking out of his knuckles. He twisted his wrist so that this palm was facing upwards and frowned. "D'you ever clean your coat? It's made my claws all dirty! Thanks a bunch swamp rat."

"Oh pardon wolverine, I didn't mean to dirty your claws with my cloak," Remy frowned towards the remains of his outfit. "You didn't need to do that, there are better ways of getting my attention you know."

Wolverine smiled, "yes, there are, but destroying what little things you own is a lot more fun." His claws retracted back into his fists and he walked towards Gambit. "So, what are you doing around these parts? You never show your face here often."

"For a good reason" Mastermind mumbled behind Remy. Remy put a finger to his mouth to silence him. And then faced Logan, "I am here to… visit Rogue! She asked me to come!"

Logan looked at Mastermind then back to Remy, "So you're babysitting Mastermind, right?" Mastermind opened his mouth to speak but was quickly hit in the face by Gambit's hand. "Mastermind has decided to come with me because he also wants to visit some of the x-kids! He's doing a test to see… which one of the kids can withstand his memory alters."

Wolverine sighed, "You're a bad liar Gambit, but I'll let ya go, I could smash you easily, and you know it. But today I just can't be bothered." He pushed past Remy and began walking towards the Brotherhood, "I'll take care of Sabertooth for ya"

Remy laughed half-heartedly, that big metal oaf sometimes did manage to make him laugh. He walked towards Xavier's mansion now; after all he had said he was visiting Rogue, what better time than to visit her than now?

"Did it just slip your mind that it is still raining, we are covered in mud, Sabertooth is still looking for us, the minivan is history, Wolverine cut off half of your cape and now he's gone to bash up previously mentioned mutant?" Mastermind stood behind Remy with his arms crossed tapping his foot.

Remy ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes, "I have not forgotten any of those things, I just choose not to think about them. And if I were you I would stop tapping my foot before somebody breaks it." He looked at Mastermind carefully and then grinned, "Besides! Why would I want to think about dangerous things when I can just go and hang out with Rogue!"

**In Xavier's mansion**

"You freak! You perve! How dare you! I'm gonna kill you!"

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't know! Don't be angry! I didn't see anything!"

"Yes you did! I saw your expression! You weirdo!"

Rogue threw pillow after pillow at Gambit. He didn't mean to barge in like that, how was he supposed to know she was getting changed? She didn't believe him when he said it was an accident, but she cared for him enough not to touch him and absorb his powers.

"Wait until Logan gets back! You'll be in trouble then!"

"You wouldn't tell Wolverine! No you wouldn't, you're too nice." Gambit smiled as nicely as he could and all he got back was a pillow to the face. He fell backwards (again, not very gravity sound is he?) and landed on another pillow. "Jeez chéri, you have enough pillows? What is this? Cushion land?"

"Really imaginative, I never would have thought that one up."

A final pillow was thrown at Remy, not by Rogue though, it was thrown by Magneto. Who had been hit in the helmet by a rabid pillow only a few minutes ago. Magneto's voice echoed loudly throughout the mansion. "All Acolytes are to return home at once! That doesn't include you Pietro, you messed your chance up ages ago." His cape swished dramatically as he turned and left Rogue's doorway. Gambit pouted and hung his head; the boss was always coming at the worst of times. He stood up and waved goodbye to Rogue, she tilted her head in sympathy. "I'd hug you if I could but that would probably result in you being left in the infirmary." He sighed and nodded, "like I'd care." He mumbled. "The concussion would be worth the hug."

Kurt appeared next to the sulking mutant and caused a panicked yelp to escape Remy's mouth. "Sorry Gambit but Magneto really wants you to go, he said you're the only one that can manage Pyro, seeing as he has found the lollies. He might need something to blow up in his face to calm him down."

**That was pretty decent! **A bit touching at one point, but I couldn't let that last now could I? Please review! Only. If. You. Want. to!


	6. Chapter 6

**Done the next one! Thankyou so much everyone! I love the reviews! They're so great! Thankyou again! Now read! :) **

**Chapter 6: Grow a funny bone**

A final pillow was thrown at Remy, not by Rogue though, it was thrown by Magneto. Who had been hit in the helmet by a rabid pillow only a few minutes ago. Magneto's voice echoed loudly throughout the mansion. "All Acolytes are to return home at once! That doesn't include you Pietro, you messed your chance up ages ago." His cape swished dramatically as he turned and left Rogue's doorway. Gambit pouted and hung his head; the boss was always coming at the worst of times. He stood up and waved goodbye to Rogue, she tilted her head in sympathy. "I'd hug you if I could but that would probably result in you being left in the infirmary." He sighed and nodded, "like I'd care." He mumbled. "The concussion would be worth the hug."

Kurt appeared next to the sulking mutant and caused a panicked yelp to escape Remy's mouth. "Sorry Gambit but Magneto really wants you to go, he said you're the only one that can manage Pyro, seeing as he has found the lollies. He might need something to blow up in his face to calm him down."

"I'll be right down," Gambit stepped around the blue fuzzy teleporter and made his way down stairs and outside.

He stepped into the mansions yards and was amazed to see that it was sunny. But all that amazement dissolved into a pit of nothingness when he saw Pyro.

"Hahahaha! Do you know that people can have a fear of ducks! Ducks! Can you believe that! I can! I saw it on the internet! It was in one of those ads that my mum used to tell me off for clicking on! Viruses! But then I set the computer on fire! To prove that viruses could never be as bad as what I had just done! She grounded me! So I dug a hole in my bedroom floor and burrowed out! Get it! Ground! Dug! Burrow! Hahahaha! This is so much fun! Do you remember when Colossus got that rust! Right in the wrong place! Well I just gave away WAY too much! But that's fine! 'cause Colossus is nice and he would never kill me! He'd choke me till I was nearly dead but he'd never kill me! Oh! G'day Remy! I'm using people's first names! Victor! Jason! Piotr! Eric! Remy! And last but certainly not least JOHN!"

He danced and pranced around gracefully, swerving and ducking whenever one of the Acolytes or X-men tried to grab him. He twirled like a ballerina and fell on top of one of the X-students. Bobby screamed as Pyro landed on top of him and Pyro laughed his head off. Pyro continued to giggle uncontrollably when two other X-students tried to help him up. They each grabbed his hand and pulled, but because of the lolly overdose Pyro had, he pulled them twice as hard and both of the students fell on top of him causing him to laugh and yell out, "yay! Group hug! We're all good mates!"

He finally became quiet when Logan pulled him into a head lock and threatened to never let go.

"Stop messing around ya punk"

"Hehe! Erk- okay! Sorry!"

"Now I'm gonna let go, are you gonna go crazy again?"

"I'll try not to…"

"I need a yes or no answer."

"Yes or no, happy? Now let go."

"It's gonna get tighter and tighter until you start behaving shrimpy."

"Hehe! Off like a bag of prawns in the sun! Erk- choking- to-death…"

"Ready to behave now?"

"Yes! Yes! Let go! Please!"

Logan let him go, slowly and carefully. Pyro stood up and put his hands in his pockets, whistling to himself as he did so. He turned his back to everyone and walked a few feet away before stopping. Gambit and the other Acolytes looked around with worried expressions, they knew something bad was coming but they weren't sure if they could knock Pyro unconscious before it came. Remy stepped forward, nothing happened, he stepped a bit closer, nothing still, he took one last step, nothing. He looked over the shoulder of the Pyromaniac to see he was fiddling with something in his pocket. "Darn it! Come on!" he whispered loudly, "why now? You silly little thing!" Remy had a miniature seizure when he saw what Pyro was messing around with. His lighter was caught on the thread of his pants. He mustn't have wanted to bring his flamethrower because it's far too big.

"Pyro um John… what are you doing?" Remy tried to ask politely.

"N-nothing! It's just my pocket having issues! I'll fix it! Wait a sec!"

"Pyro I know what you've got in there, there's no need to set us all on fire." Remy said, more sternly this time.

An X-student named Kitty yelped, but covered her mouth quickly to hold in a scream. The other students didn't quite understand what was going on and stepped in closer to get a better look.

Colossus put a big metal hand out in front of them, "you might want to stand back," he said, "this could get hot…"

Half of the X-students burst into laughter the other just looked around confused. Mastermind, who was standing next to Colossus, put his hand on Colossus' shoulder and shook his head. "That was not the best way you could've put it."

"Teehee! Yes it was! Better than just before! When Remmer's walked into Rogues room while she was changing! Knowing fully well that she was!" Pyro held his sides and rolled on the ground laughing. Gambit just looked at him like he was the village idiot; nothing that Pyro thought was hilarious was that funny. "Haha! Hehe! I'm tired… phew, all that laughing drains the life out of me. Remmer's! Ya gotta grow a funny bone! Colossus pulled a joke! Not knowingly but still!"

An out of breath Pyro lay on the ground panting; he rolled on to his front and rested his head on the ground. Everything was suddenly very quiet, too quiet. It was the kind of quiet that happens when something very bad is about to start. And something bad did happen! A knocked out Sabertooth was thrown onto the resting Pyro, he grunted as Pyro tried to lift him off. Then five other mutants ran towards the mansion, the brotherhood, they seemed terrified, but by what?

**Oh goody! A cliff hanger! If that actually seems cliff hanger-ish, I'm not very good at being able to tell.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any X-men evolution characters! Rushing! Ahhh! **

**Chapter 7: Babysitter **

Everything was suddenly very quiet, too quiet. It was the kind of quiet that happens when something very bad is about to start. And something bad did happen! A knocked out Sabertooth was thrown onto the resting Pyro, he grunted as Pyro tried to lift him off. Then five other mutants ran towards the mansion, the brotherhood, they seemed terrified, but by what?

"Yo! X-men! Help! We are being chased by something tall, fat and indestructible!" the hopping mutant screamed, "You can stop 'im! You're the heroes."

"No we're not!" Tabitha, an X-student replied, "what? He said indestructible! I'm not fighting anything that can't be defeated!"

"You're being such a girl!" Nightcrawler exclaimed, "That was a figure of speech by the way! I can see she's a girl, I don't need another lecture..."

Wolverine ejected his claws and looked up, "you can sort your personal problems out later elf, to tell you the truth, no one cares. If a fat indestructible mutant needs to be taught a lesson I know just the teacher. "

"You forgot tall!"

"No one cares! Now, Charles, he doesn't have his helmet, he shouldn't be much trouble."

Professor Xavier floated down towards the ground followed be Storm. "Physical violence will not be necessary Wolverine, I'm sure I will be able to manage the brute. He may be my brother but I shall not put up with his savagery."

Colossus bent over towards Mastermind and whispered, "I didn't understand a single word he just said, was I supposed to?" he said, "I'm not very good at old fashioned words, what does "brute" mean?"

Mastermind sighed slowly, "It means "you find us a way to get home or I erase your memories."

Colossus nodded, "I see, why would Professor X be calling his brother a brute then?"

Mastermind felt as though he was about to cry, "I don't know Colossus, I just want to go home."

"oh poor Jason, I wish I could help, but I don't think the X-men would allow you to go to their X-toilet right now."

"SHUT-UP! JUST SHUT-UP!"

"Apologizes, I didn't think that would bother you that much."

"hmf!"

So it's time everyone knew! Mastermind goes to hide out in the toilet, well of course not IN the toilet but in the bathroom, yes. He is constantly being chased and threatened by the other Acolytes and because his room doesn't have a lock. Mastermind results to toilet sanctuary. It may sound gross but I don't think many people would enjoy a full grown man with dreadlocks walking into their room and asking for a pair of socks.

All of the X-men took their fighting stances and got ready, "here he comes!"

Out came juggernaut looking rather dizzy. Pietro crossed his arms and frowned, "he looks drunk! We ran all that way to these X-losers and we find out we're running from a tipsy tall guy?"

"I wouldn't call him tipsy..." Avalanche turned his head to one side, "no wait, I would."

"Smooth guys, real smooth." Kitty said, "You ran away from someone that doesn't know where he is."

The brotherhood glared mercifully at Shadowcat, she grinned and waved happily. Bouncing up and down as she did so. Wanda stood a couple of metres away from everyone else. She wanted no part of whatever her stupid twin brother and his buddies were thinking up.

Professor X rolled forward and spoke slowly to his brother. "Juggernaut, if I may ask, where is your helmet?"

Juggernaut faced Charles and squinted, he looked like he needed glasses, "It's a secret."

"It's a secret? Are you sure you didn't lose it?"

"I didn't lose it! I just can't remember where I put it!"

Tod Tolansky put his hand up sheepishly, he didn't like the thought of being killed by a muscle bound drunk man but he just had to ask one thing, "Are you on something?"

"On something? You mean the ground?"

"You can't swallow the ground, or have an over dose of it."

"I don't get what you mean."

"Sure you don't."

"Is that a challenge!"

"N-no way! Yo! I was just curious!"

Toad shielded himself with his arms hoping that a smaller target would be harder to hit. Given the fact that Juggernaut could see fifteen Toads at once may have been the reason why he missed the hit. He wobbled from side to side and then regained balance. Clutching his head as he did so. "whoa, fatty, you don't look to good." Nightcrawler said, "maybe it's time you went home..."

"But the parties just beginning! You can't tell me what to do anyway! You're an orange lizard!"

Kurt looked himself up and down the frowned at Juggernaut, "I am not a lizard! How dare you! I-I have lived my whole life putting up with th-those insults! You are drunk! You can't tell me I'm orange or a lizard!"

Gambit surveyed Kurt's face carefully, he had grown used to reading peoples expressions. Nightcrawler was harder to read because he was blue but Remy still tried, "hm, he's embarrassed, oh, and angry," Magneto faced Gambit and sighed, "anyone could see that, is there anything that you can see that we can't?"

"Well, there is a slight tint of read on his face and his bottom lip is trembling slightly. His heart rate is probably as fast as a runners by now."

"How do you know his heart rate?"

"I don't."

"Oh, but, never mind."

"Can we go back to the base now?"

"Of course, I was hoping someone would say something, I didn't just want to leave and look impolite."

"Because you're just such a lovely person aren't you boss."

Magneto decided flipping the bird to Gambit wasn't such a good idea so he simply ignored him. Speaking to Professor X through his mind, Magneto said they were leaving. Charles nodded and Magneto requested that Colossus help Pyro get Sabertooth off. He turned to leave but soon spotted Wolverine following closely behind.

"What do you think you're doing!" Magneto yelled, "We do not need another stalker, so you'll have to go."

Wolverine growled angrily, "I am not stalking you! I'm not doing a Sabertooth! Charles asked me to come, so I could keep an eye on you."

"Oh cause we really needed a babysitter." Mastermind added sarcastically.

Magneto flicked his cape towards Wolverine, and hovered just above the ground. Signalling for his Acolytes to come. Gambit walked next to Magneto while Colossus carried Pyro, Sabertooth limped and that caused Wolverine to chuckle slightly. "He sat on me, a 6000 pound man sat on me, you expect me to be walking normally?" Sabertooth huffed.

The Acolytes walked for a few miles but soon became bored. Pyro was waking up and he would be grumpy if he wasn't given sugar, and fast. A small deli sat on the corner of the street they were in. Wolverine suggested they go in and get something to eat and was punched and then mocked by Gambit and Sabertooth.

"Haha! Rejected! Did you see that hit? That was skills."

"Wow Princess didn't think you could pull a hit like that off."

"Hehe, I learnt from the best."

"Suck up."

"Buzz kill."

The Acolytes stepped into the deli and the girl at the cashier looked up slightly then looked back towards her magazine. "U-um hello, uh we were wondering if you owned anything really, really sugary."

She smiled her fake smile and explained, "yes we have plenty of sugary things, in fact anything in this store would probably keep a five year old awake for a month. So if you say you can't find anything, you're lying."

"Thank you, um," Magneto looked at the girls name card, "Anna, you've really helped."

"It's my job."

All of the Acolytes scouted the shop for anything that might keep Pyro silent for a few hours. Logan stepped into the little shop to help when the girl suddenly gasped, "what? What is it? Is there something on my face? Dammit!"

"No, no! Of course not!" the Anna girl looked flustered, "I just saw something really amazing."

"What then? I don't have all day! Spit it out!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"WHAT!"

**Another chapter finished! Sorry for the wait! But I do have a life other than typing **** I'll try to get the next one up a soon as possible!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another! That was a bit faster! I think... any who! Next one is up!**

**Chapter 8: My face!**

"No, no! Of course not!" the Anna girl looked flustered, "I just saw something really amazing."

"What then? I don't have all day! Spit it out!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"WHAT!"

"Y-you're a-an X-man!"

"Yes, so?"

"You are so totally awesome!"

"Uh oh um thank you?"

"You rule!"

"That's very kind of you, I think, now I'm just gonna go back outside."

"No! Wait! I-I need your autograph! Please!"

"Help me Gambit! You know how to deal with fangirls! You take care of this!"

"I don't want Gambit's autograph I want yours!"

Logan warned away his attacker by flailing his arms out in front of him. He wasn't about to hit a defenceless girl, he might swing and clip her shoulder or something but he would never hit her on purpose. She closed in, smiling and asking odd questions. But he just kept throughing his arms around aimlessly. "Oh look Wolverine is scared by a girl, swing those arms anymore and you could take off!" Mastermind snickered as Logan pulled a face at him. "aw little Logan needs a hug from his big brother."

Sabertooth stepped forward awkwardly, he reached over to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder, and she swung around quickly and had to look up to see Sabertooth's face. "Who the heck are you?" she said coldly, "I don't recognise you."

Sabertooth struggled to keep a straight face. Lashing out and mauling the girl would have been easier but Magneto would have forced him to clean up the mess. So he just half smiled and grabbed her by the arm. "very sorry, but we have to go now, I would love to see you annoy my enemy a bit longer but I really need to get home."

The Anna girl finally gave in, she pulled her arm out of Sabertooth's grip and sat back behind the counter, a scowl plastered to her face. She picked up her magazine and continued reading.

**Outside the store**

"We didn't pay! I refuse to be arrested again! Go back!" Mastermind whined, he was being pulled on the sleeve by Colossus. "please! Damn ugly please with mould on top!"

"You just don't get it do you?" Gambit sighed, "I live with a bunch of nutcases."

"Nuts? You want nuts Remmers? I've got walnuts, peanuts, coconuts! Okay so I lied Colossus wouldn't let me take a coconut." Pyro skipped down the street happily, juggling lolly bags and humming rude songs to himself, "oh you'd like this one, da da da! It's catchy! Hm hm hm"

Wolverine kept side glancing at Sabertooth, walking next to him was worse than getting his butt kicked by him. He ejected his claws and looked at them carefully, trying to see if there was a mark or anything that could keep him occupied until they got to the Acolytes base. He looked up for a few seconds just to make sure he didn't trip over a stick or a pebble then he side glanced one last time to see if Sabertooth was glaring at him. An arm wrapped around his neck and he felt himself being pulled into a head lock he twisted and grunted but he just got forced down harder. "Sucks to be metal don't it." Pyro said happily, "the boss can just knock you off your feet."

"sorry Wolverine, but I must do this, you can't know where I base is it would simply ruin the purpose of a secret base, wouldn't it?" Magneto laughed at his just while the rest of the mutants including Wolverine looked perplexed.

"Boss! You just pulled a funny! It wasn't that good but you tried! Good for you!" Pyro clapped and made fake audience noises. "Darn it, I need to work on my impressions, how does a cuckoo clock go again?" he made little cuckoo doors with his hands and then started making ticking noises. Magneto moved Logan face in front of the little hand-doors Pyro had made and waited. "tick, tick, ding! CUCK!" Pyro head butted wolverine and yelped, "Oh bloomin' 'eck! I just hit the rear end of a bus!" He clutched his nose and started to get teary. "My face! It burns! Not the fancy fire burn, the dry ice on my eyeball kind of burn."

Logan growled furiously at Magneto, but ended up being thrown into a bush. Remy strutted towards the base, nothing would stop him now. But something did stop him and it caused him to almost scream.

"Remmer's?"

"What, Pyro...?"

"Can I have some help?"

"You want moi to help you? You've got to be kidding me!"

"No really, please help, I need a hand."

"I'm not falling for that again! No way, nu uh! Nada, zilch!"

"Quit being such a shocker and help me up!"

"Okay."

The Acolytes all charged toward their base, it was late now, almost 7:00pm and they wanted to watch TV before bed. Mastermind sped across the ground quicker than ever before. He may be classified as a nerd these days but back in his younger years he could outrun a horse. A race son broke out between each of the mutants, cheating was a necessity in any game Remy played in so Sabertooth took to running and all fours. While Pyro stopped half way to catch his breath and then completely forgot that they were racing. Colossus stomped along the ground making metal clunking sounds as he went. He caught up to Gambit but with hit in the chest by an exploding card.

"For goodness sakes! We're not gambling, cards shouldn't be allowed!" Piotr sat in the middle of the road and crossed his legs. Remy couldn't help but laugh, "Are you trying to transform into a car? You'll have to do better than that to beat me!"

Mastermind reached the base door first but quickly let it go for his own life. Reason being, a competitive 7 foot man wanted to reach the door first and if he couldn't, whoever took his place would have to die.

Sabertooth opened the door, and then looked behind himself nervously, he forgot to lock the doors. "Oh snap..."

**Another one finito! Nota word but you get the picture ;) bye for now peoples!**


End file.
